


Little piece of you.

by xyChaoticFox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Harry, Character Death, F/M, Heartbreak, Hurt, M/M, Pain, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Snape takes baby Harry as his own, Very sad and OOC Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 19:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17289905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: A different take on when Snape finds Lily's body. He takes Harry and decides to raise him as his own because, after all, he is a little piece of her.





	Little piece of you.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago and never ended up posting it. So here it is x.x I'll add and edit it later on since there are things I'm not happy with.
> 
> As always my native language is not English and this is not beta'd so please excuse any major errors and enjoy ♥️

 

 

 

_x_

 

 

 

_His heart sinks to the floor as he stops at the bottom of the stairs. Seeing the body sprawled out on them made him lose all hope and his fingers dug into the wooden railing. With a heavy body he pulls himself up , forces himself to stay positive - she'll be fine. She's just with the baby._

But his hopes are quickly crushed as he steps over the shattered wooden door to come face to face with his worst nightmare. At some point his knees hit the ground, electricity shooting through them as he clawed his way to her, heart frozen while pulling her into his arms. The pain is excruciating and cuts through him- rips through him- like a blunt knife jabbing at his heart.

He chokes out a loud sob, holding her close to him begging whoever to let this be a nightmare.

The noise outside continues and a window shatters, causing him to jump. He hears another commotion; angry voices snapping at one another and he gently slides her back down as he stumbles back.

He swallows to keep the emotion down, back flattened against the wall and eyes screwed shut as he gasped for air. The room reeks of blood and _her_. He doesn't know how to control the emotion surging through him as he opens his eyes to find them on her lifeless corpse once more and the guilt and pain take over again. More chokes of tearless sobs rack his body as he slides further down the wall, shaking hands raised in front of him to try and block out her face from his vision.

 

And then suddenly crying filled his ears, loud above his own dry sobs. He swallows the lump in his throat quickly, scraping up any courage left to turn his attention to the wailing baby. It was utter heartbreak to him but what this poor boy must've been feeling after possibly witnessing his mother's murder was unthinkable. He controls his breathing as he pushed himself up from the floor and made his way to the back side of the cot, avoiding any further contact with Lily's body.

 

Severus hears familiar voices in the house now but pays them no mind. 

 

He doesn't really know what to do as he lays eyes on the little boy. He is beautiful - eyes just like hers but he looks very much like James. For a moment he thinks this could have been his child but the thought is hastily pushed away when he hears shocked gasps outside the door and he leaned down to gather the crying baby into his arms. He sees the red scar, blowing gently on it to cool the burning skin. Slowly the boy seemed to calm down as Severus rocked him gently.

 

When the crying stopped completely, he wraps the boy in his robes, holding him close as he kissed the top of his head and hid the boy from his mother. He didn't look back as he left the room with an aching pain spreading through his chest.

 

"Severus! They all- is that, is that him?" 

He ignores the talking witch, pushing passed them all in a hurry. 

 

Outside Hagrid gasped and jumps up from his seat on the broken porch. It's clear he's been crying. 

 

"Professor? Yer got the boy?" 

 

"Yes." He said into the wind. 

 

  _He'd protect this little piece of her with his life._

 

 

_x_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to shout at me below ^^


End file.
